I Hope You Dance
by ThePotterGeek
Summary: Right before and after her death, Lily Potter reveals her hopes for her only child. SongficOnceshot. Song: I Hope You Dance by Lee Ann Womack.


Hey y'all! Well, this is another wonderful songfic from yours truly! Hope you enjoy!

**I own neither Harry Potter nor I Hope You Dance.**

**Summary: Right before and after her death, Lily Potter reveals her hopes for her only child.**

**--**

He was coming for them. That much was certain. James had already stopped shouting. Voldemort was probably stepping over his body and coming for mother and child. Lily Potter held her son close for the last time and whispered to him,

_I hope you never lose your sense of wonder  
You get your fill to eat  
But always keep that hunger_

She placed him in his crib as gently as her shaking hands would allow. Little Harry hadn't picked up on his mother's panic. He sat calmly in his crib, bright green eyes alive. And they would stay that way. Lily wouldn't let her son die.

_May you never take one single breath for granted_

_One day,_ she thought, _I hope he realizes how wonderful it is to be alive._ Every breath of hers was one of her last, she knew that as she faced the door and saw the Dark Lord Voldemort come towards her. Time for her final battle.

_God forbid love ever leave you empty handed_

Looking down upon her son, so tiny, causing Voldemort to be ripped from his body, she hoped he would live and love more than she had.

_I hope you still feel small  
When you stand beside the ocean_

She hoped that he would love the sea as much as she did, and that the utter vastness of the sky made him feel insignificant, even when he was far from it.

_Whenever one door closes, I hope one more opens_

She hoped he would get chances she had never gotten.

_Promise me that you'll give faith a fighting chance  
_

She hoped that no matter how hard things became, he would always hope.

_And when you get the choice to sit it out or dance_

_I hope you dance  
I hope you dance_

She hoped he would always dance, one thing she had never been able to do to her fullest.

_I hope you never fear those mountains in the distance_

Harry would never be afraid of things bigger than him for just that reason.

_Never settle for the path of least resistance_

He would never take the easy way out. He would do things the right way.

_Living might mean taking chances  
But they're worth taking_

He would always live on the edge, taking chances. That is how you really live.

_Lovin' might be a mistake  
But it's worth making_

He would always love, he would never shun it the way Lily had.

_Don't let some hell bent heart  
Leave you bitter_

If people tried to drag him down, he would never take it to heart, never staying sad.

_When you come close to selling out  
Reconsider_

He would never stop being noble, not even under the temptation of an easier, longer life, or getting his parents back. He would never even come close.

_Give the heavens above  
More than just a passing glance_

_And when you get the choice to sit it out or dance_

He would always dance.

_I hope you dance  
I hope you dance_

Never stopping, even when times got rough.

_I hope you dance  
I hope you dance_

_  
I hope you still feel small  
When you stand beside the ocean_

He loved the ocean, and was always humble, denying that he was great. Anything but insignificant.

_Whenever one door closes, I hope one more opens_

He always believed that something else was coming, another day, another chance.

Promise me that you'll give faith a fighting chance 

He always hoped, just as Lily had hoped for her son's better life.

_And when you get the choice to sit it out or dance_

And he had always danced.

_Dance   
I hope you dance  
I hope you dance  
I hope you dance  
I hope you dance  
I hope you dance  
I hope you dance  
_

--

**Just so you all know: Dancing isn't only the physical kind, because obviously Harry doesn't do that often or well. It really means laughing, having fun, having friends, joking, partying… you get the picture.**

**I also hope that you notice the evolution of the story: Lily's hopes, to what she's sure Harry will do, to what he actually does.**

**Please review. I beg of you.**

**-Arnold-**


End file.
